


A Boa's Web

by Tibtew



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, Gen, Saeru you dick, kind of feel bad for him actually, oh well, this isn't the most evil I've written him admittedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibtew/pseuds/Tibtew
Summary: And throughout all you had done, you remained fragile — perhaps more so than the rest of them.A boa's web is frail, for he was not made to build such things.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Boa's Web

Envy had always come so easily to you; fear, too.  
Had tenderness always been that hard? You didn't know, because tenderness wasn't anything you'd ever thought about.  
As always, not knowing drove you mad.

You coveted what they had, coveted what you could _never_ have: permanence, true existence, an ego that needed not the desires of others but itself and itself alone. You did not crave flesh; flesh was not necessary. Any form would do, as long as you could live forever.

Perhaps that made you selfish. It didn't really matter.  
Even if something as vague as "immortality" was impossible, there was always something close enough to bring you comfort.  
And it was so _entertaining_ , to boot.

It rarely dawned on you, how fragile it was, how little there was; how alone you were — not that something like that could ever matter.  
Loneliness, unloved and unloving as you were, never struck per se, but perhaps...something akin to fear did…

 _One wrong move,_ you'd realised at some point.  
_One mistake, one mishap, a failed timeline and all will be over._  
Death would be imminent, in such a scenario, and though you refused to die and refused to let your aspirations die with you, the knowledge that you were the only thing standing between these brats and their summer was...concerning.  
It was a testament to your abilities, you figured, in an attempt to stave off paranoia. Certainly, if thousands of timelines had passed with no fluctuation, this web of despair you had spun was nigh inescapable.  
_Nigh._ You didn't think you were invincible, and part of you feared that.

 _She_ was still around, after all; and even if she'd been helpless for millennia past, trapped in the web like the rest of them, you were sure she'd be the one to find a broken thread and pull.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I'm being overzealous by dumping this Saeru drabble right after the ShinAya stuff, but this one's from the archives and I've been meaning to post it for quite a while.  
> So...here it is.  
>  ~~that title took me forever to come up with and I still hate it-~~


End file.
